1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
The SFF Committee is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within which disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. A Mini SAS connector is one kind of high-speed I/O port established by the SFF Committee, and this kind of connector can transmit data up to 3 Gbps or more. Such Mini SAS receptacle connector generally has a metal shell used for guiding a plug connector and suppressing electro magnetic interference (EMI). For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0160399A1 discloses a receptacle connector with a metal shell adapted for guiding the plug connector to mating with the receptacle connector. An insulated housing and the metal shell of the receptacle connector are mounted on a circuit substrate respectively. However, as the metal shell and the insulated housing are not assembled together, that is to say, the metal shell and the insulated housing are individual parts. Thus, the position between the metal shell and the insulated housing is loose and incontrollable. When the metal shell is soldered to the circuit substrate, the predetermined relative position between the metal shell and the insulated housing may be changed, thus, when the plug connector mates with the receptacle connector, the metal shell may guide the plug connector into engagement with the receptacle connector incorrectly, and the electrical connection between the plug connector and the receptacle connector may be effected.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a metal shell is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.